Dis, tu l'as vu mon palais?
by Azalan
Summary: Loin des apparences et des faux semblant. Il a des jours ou l'on aimerait fuir, partir...


**Petit OS !!**

Voila, rien de spécial, pour le plaisir de frapper sur le clavier…

Je ne sais franchement pas ce que cet OS vaut. Comme d'habitude je me présente humble et tête baissée devant votre jugement.

Donc, un OS qui traite de Drago. En sixième année. Et de sa réaction a l'annonce de Rogue nommé Professeur de DCFM …

Quand aux quelques lecteurs de mon cœur qui râle que je pourrait continuer mon autre fic plutôt que de faire des OS a la noise, je leur répond que le chapitre 5 est en cours de correction :D

Voila

Bonne Lecture donc.

* * *

Regardez moi ça, cette bande d'hypocrites. Petits sourires de circonstance, applaudissements polis. Ces gens me dégoûtent. Je suis bien persuadé que leurs petites cervelles de moineaux sont complètement apeurées, il n'y a qu'à regarder leurs yeux. On dirait des animaux traqués. Persuadés que cette fois, le loup est bel et bien dans la bergerie.  
J'imagine assez bien la satisfaction de Severus…Voir ces visages déconfits et, enfin, triompher d'eux. Un moment savoureux, sans aucun doute…

Potter a crié, l'air profondément choqué. Mon regard glisse vers leur table. On peut au moins leurs reconnaître de ne pas faire semblant, ils ne cachent pas leur dégoût. Weasley affiche cet air d'éternel benêt Potty semble complètement effondré, tandis que Granger parle avec animation. Elle semble me voir, et accroche mon regard, me toisant froidement. Elle a du cran .Il en faut plus pour m'impressionner, mais j'aime assez. Tiens moi tête Granger, tu te casseras les dents a ce jeu là. J'affiche un sourire goguenard et me débarrasse d'elle d'un haussement de sourcil méprisant.

« Hey Drago, c'est completement genial ! "

Je jette un regard froid vers le type qui a eu l'inconscience de me taper dans le dos. Un vulgaire fils d'une vulgaire famille de sang pur, banal, sans intérêt. Aucun. Je me paye le luxe de l'ignorer royalement. Le reste des Serpentard, à l'image de l'autre inconscient, sont en liesse. Je dois être le seul à ne pas afficher un sourire resplendissant. Si je devais être honnête, je devrais dire que cette annonce ne me procure aucune joie, ça serait même plutôt le contraire. J'ignorais totalement la promotion de mon cher parain, et elle renforce encore mon malaise.  
J'ose a peine lever les yeux vers Severus. Je vois Zabini et Pansy me jeter des regards suspicieux. Mon manque de réaction outre mesure semble les inquiéter. Je me fais violence et éclate de rire, frappant dans mes mains et lançant un sourire victorieux à mon parrain. Le regarder droit dans les yeux me broie les entrailles. Ce type, arrivant aux hautes sphères de Poudlard, me confronte violemment au cours répit que j'osais espérer.

Malgré mon assurance, je suis mort de trouille. Si ma mère semble penser que je n'ai pas compris les véritables desseins du Lord, elle se trompe. Tout comme elle échoue lamentablement à me cacher les sanglots étouffés qui lui prennent à tout moments.  
Je suis un Serpentard, certainement pas un idiot. 16 ans et déjà presque condamné a mort, la mission qu'il m'a confié est juste démente. Un motif de meurtre en fait…Quelques mois pour parvenir à faire ce que lui-même n'est jamais parvenu à réaliser. Mon égo devrait en être flatté, si je ne me sentais pas si près de passer sur une rive où l'égo n'a guerre plus d'importance. Aussi sûr et nonchalant que je puisse le laisser paraître, je me sens comme un gamin. Un vulgaire gosse. Deux mois que je repasse dans ma tête tous les moyens possibles et envisageables pour préserver ma carcasse. A étudier tous les moyens tenant ne serait-ce qu'à moitié debout pour réussir. Mais selon toutes vraisemblances, faire pénétrer trois demi-douzaine de Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard n'a rien d'une sinécure.  
Revenir à Poudlard me laissait espérer un peu de répit, l'espoir fou de ne pas avoir à y penser, ne serait-ce qu'un moment.  
Force est de constater que je me trompais. A peine sortie du train, que Rogue m'informait plus ou moins savoir ce que le Lord voulait de moi, plus ou moins en avoir parlé avec Mère et avoir plus ou moins décidé de m'aider.Tout ce qui induit plus ou moins une merde monstre  
Le savoir désormais élevé au poste « sacro-saint » des défenses contre les forces du mal me donne des sueurs froides. Il sera toujours là, présence silencieuse et insidieuse, pour me rappeler que le temps s'égrène me précipitant un peu plus vers ma fin. Tout compte fait, sa nomination ne me réjouit pas, il va tenir de très près un domaine qui lui tient a cœur, il sera plus proche de Lui, de moi. Et par raccourci, Il sera proche de moi. J'ai toujours eu confiance en Severus… Mais dans cette histoire, je vais devoir sauver ma peau, peu importe sur qui je devrais marcher.

J'intercepte encore une fois le regard de Rogue. Il semble me fouiller. Imperceptiblement, je ressens la tentative d'intrusion. « Pas de ça avec moi Severus, je ne suis pas Potter. Et Bellatrix est un bon professeur. ». Fermant mon esprit, je tente de me concentrer sur mon assiette. Mais il y a décidément bien trop de bruit. Une terrible nausée me prend. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres. Si je veux garder la face, il fait impérativement que je quitte cette salle. Et vite.

Je me lève et bouscule trois premières années, apparemment terrorisées. Mon sourire carnassier ne semble pas les rassurer. Je vois Blaise lever la tête, et d'un mouvement de tête je lui indique une urgence. Il acquiesce brièvement et de la main, maintient Pansy à sa place. Si Zabini a un foutu défaut, c'est qu'il est plus intelligent que Crabbe, Goyle et Pansy réunis. Ce qui induit forcement de devoir davantage se creuser la tête lorsque l'on se retrouve face a lui.

Je pousse lourdement la porte principale, recevant en plein visage un vent frais. Je m'éloigne rapidement du château. Loin de s'apaiser, je sens une boule d'angoisse se former. Courbé en deux, je finis par vider mon estomac. Je m'essuie les lèvres d'un revers de mains, j'ai le front moite et mes mains tremblent. J'ai tôt fait de dissimuler cette preuve accablante de ma nervosité dans les poches de mon pantalon. Il faut juste que je marche un peu. Ca ira mieux ensuite. Mes pas me guident jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête, pour m'adosser à un arbre. Je passe nerveusement la main dans mes cheveux.

Severus est Professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je me martèle cette phrase tel un mantra, marchant de long en large. L'espion de Voldemort est au pouvoir du poste certainement le plus honorifique. Il a su mener sa barque, duper Dumbledore, le tromper, acquérir sa confiance et, ainsi, au fil des ans, monter dans son estime. Pour enfin, obtenir le poste le plus convoité, le plus précieux pour le Lord . Avec Sev' et moi-même sur place, Voldemort a joué un fameux coup de maître. Je vois assez mal ce qui pourrait l'arrêter. Bien sur, si j'échoue, il devra me tuer. Mais je ne suis pas assez crédule, pour croire que cela aurait une quelconque importance.

Et la vérité, c'est que je n'ai peut-être pas le cran pour supporter ça. Je ne suis pas Potter, téméraire, impulsif et courageux. Intelligent, rusé, sans aucun doute. Mais face au Lord, ma ruse n'est que misère. Je n'ai aucune envie de tuer, de faire tomber des hommes à ma botte. En plus de crever de peur, je me rends compte que je suis, en réalité, absolument incapable de m'envisager avec du sang sur les mains.  
Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aimerais bien que l'autre vieux fou me tende la main…

* * *

Et sur ce les gens, je vous souhaite une bonne fin d'aprèm. Un bon début de vacance pour certain. Une bonne fin :s pour d'autre. Et pour les personnes comme moi, une bonne deuxième semaine de liberté. ;)


End file.
